


Gotcha

by emmadilla



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [28]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: The Winter Soldier extracts some payback





	Gotcha

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge
> 
> Day 28: Something Ridiculous
> 
> \-----
> 
> Sorry this one is really short compared to the others. I haven't really been feeling well, and I was supposed to write and post this yesterday but just didn't feel like it.
> 
> Also, this OC has made an appearance in one of my fics before. Brownie points to anyone who knows which one. ;)

Bucky kept an eye to his scope, watching his target, waiting for just the right moment. He technically had a shot _right then_ , but it wasn’t _perfect_. And for this, Bucky needed it to be perfect.

 

_A few weeks ago, he was in the same position, but reversed. He’d been given a message that he was needed at a specific location. The message had been passed on by a mole, obviously, as it was only an ambush that was waiting for him. And worse yet … the person who ambushed him, it was a teammate. So as he was shot, he even heard their words in his ear …_

 

_“Gotcha.”_

 

_He supposed that they thought all was forgotten, that there would be no recompense. How foolish. He was the goddamn Winter Soldier and he had a certain reputation to uphold. If word got out about what happened … well, it would be a serious blow. It wasn’t an ego thing, not really. In the world of agents and mercenaries, you lived or died by your reputation. And if that reputation happened to take a hit, word tended to spread pretty quickly. He hadn’t heard anything yet, but that didn’t mean that rumours weren’t incoming at any moment. He couldn’t take chances. He had to take care of it._

 

And so he found himself in his current position, hidden, weapon loaded, ready to spring when he got the chance. Despite the circumstances, his heart rate was calm, his muscles loose, their reactions the results of decades of experience. He took his time, lining up the target, taking into account any wind or resistance the ammo might meet. The target was still unsuspecting, vulnerable, but she wouldn’t be for long. He would have to take his shot soon, before it was too late.

 

And then he saw it. His opening. He held his breath for a microsecond as he confirmed and then pulled the trigger. Red instantly spread across her chest, her face contorting first into a look of confusion, and then anger.

 

Sabine reached down and wiped a swatch of red paint off of her shirt. In her mind, he knew, there was only one person that would have hit her with a paintball before she even had a chance to get her suit on. “Bucky!” she yelled, and he chuckled.

 

“Gotcha.”

 

Later on, after the game of paintball, they caught up to each other at a food court in the mall, Sabine plopping down in a chair next to him as he nonchalantly ate a basket of fries. Grabbing a few of his, she shot him a glare. “Not funny, Barnes.”

 

“About as funny as when you got me the same way.”

 

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, a small smirk betraying the fact that she was thinking of when the tables were turned, realising that it was at least a little funny. “Just couldn’t live with the fact that I got the drop on you, huh?”

 

He shot her a grin. “I’m the Winter Soldier, doll. Nobody bests me.”

 

Chuckling, she leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips, the taste salty from the fries. Sure, they may have been even now, but Bucky suspected that in the end, he was the one who really won.


End file.
